1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for measuring a parking space using a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
From published European patent document EP 0 735 383 A1, a device is known for recording the environment surrounding a vehicle using a distance sensor. Here, the sensitivity range of the sensor is greater in the vertical direction than in the horizontal direction. A spatially resolved acquisition of the detected objects does not take place.
From published European patent document EP 1 467 225 A1, it is known to record three-dimensional images of the environment surrounding a vehicle using an optical three-dimensional system, for example a 3-D camera.
In addition, from published German patent document DE 101 14 932 A1 it is known to use a scanning distance sensor to scan the region lateral to a vehicle in the surfaces perpendicular to the direction of travel and perpendicular to the surface of the street, and to use the depth profiles thereby obtained to generate a three-dimensional image of the environment surrounding the vehicle.